dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Noiz
'Noiz '''is one of the main characters in ''DRAMAtical Murder. Noiz is the leader of his group, Ruff Rabbit. His All Mate is Usagimodoki. Noiz is voiced by Satoshi Hino. History Noiz is from a wealthy family in Germany, living with his mother, father and younger brother. As a child, Noiz was impatient and made a lot of mistakes. Due to his affliction, he could never play with the other kids because he doesn't know what pain felt like to others. The children's parents later told on Noiz, which made his parents find Noiz as an embarrassment. So that lead him to be locked up by his own parents. However, he was given all the care he needed to take care of himself, including a bedroom with a bathroom connected to it, daily meals and a house keeper. But they never aided him whenever he was sad and lonely. Noiz cried a lot at that time, but he begins to get used to being alone. Appearance Noiz is a tall slender man and has short messy blond hair. He has lime green eyes and very small thick eyebrows as the same color as his hair. His body is entirely covered with piercings and he has bandages wrapped on both of his hands. He is also known to be a genius with technology. Noiz is also a quiet and cold person. He is the leader of the group 'Ruff Rabbit'. Noiz wears a black and white collar shirt with a green tie with two pins. The bottom pin, hang with a green string connects to a pin with his groups mascot. His yellow and pink pins have an image of his AllMate. Noiz wears black pants with his AllMate hanging onto his waists. Noiz's black beanie hat has green braided strings hanging off in the top of his hat and the flaps in the end. The outer is designed with Usagimodokis and a huge pin with a yellow smiley face grinning with blood coming out of its mouth. After Noiz leaves Japan to see his family in Germany, he changed his appearance due to becoming an assistant to his brother in Germany. He is seen wearing a navy-gray tusk with a maroon tie and white undershirt. All of Noiz's face and hand piercings were removed. Noiz has over twenty piercings. The certain amount of piercings he has is unknown. Noiz's Path Virus calls Aoba, telling him that his house is surrounded by the police since a policeman (Akushima) calls Aoba a terrorist. Tae tells Aoba to escape the house with Koujaku, Mink, Noiz and Clear through the back door so they do. As Aoba runs, Noiz tags along. Soon, both of them are pulled into a Rhyme match. Noiz watches as Aoba struggles to barely defend, not listening to Aoba's requests for help. After watching for a bit, he steps in and easily finishes the guy. Noiz and Aoba arrive in Green Playground; an arcade like town that resembles a Rhyme field. After checking the invitation card again, the two notice a map with a spot on it, indicating their place to stay. Noiz declares to follow Aoba since he wants his Rhyme rematch with Aoba. They head over to their lodging area, a building called Glitter. After settling on the sofa, Noiz asks to check Aoba's coil for the source of the invitation and whether or not it's somehow connected to Toue. After some reluctance, Aoba hands over his coil and Noiz links it up to his. However in the end, Noiz can't trace anything and only get errors. They eventually discuss Rhyme and Noiz becomes annoyed with Aoba's inadequate answers. The next day, Aoba wakes up to find Noiz fidgeting with Ren. Angered, Aoba forces Ren away from Noiz to check if he's alright. Noiz cannot understand why Aoba is so concerned about an AllMate. This makes Aoba angrier but then he notices that there's blood on Noiz' fingers. Noiz calmly explains that the injury came from his tools, which Aoba realizes is from when he grabbed Ren from him. When Aoba asks to see his hands, Noiz refuses and hits Aoba's hand away and leaves for his room instead. Aoba finds out from Ren that Noiz was researching his functions and removed a worm from the earlier Rhyme match. Feeling guilty after learning the truth, Aoba attempts to apologize but receives no answer. The next day, Aoba makes coffee for himself and Noiz. Hearing Noiz come out of his room, Aoba attempts to greet him and Noiz responds normally. Relieved that Noiz isn't angry or ignoring him, Aoba passes him the coffee. However, Noiz ends up burning his mouth with hot coffee. Aoba frantically tries to help and notices that the coffee also spilled over his hand still holding the cup. Noiz slaps Aoba's hand away when he tries to bring him to running water, instead he goes over to wash it himself. Aoba finds it weird that he panicked over burning his mouth but not his hand. Aoba apologizes for yesterday and thanks Noiz for fixing Ren. Noiz says that there's no need because he was only interested in Ren and whether there was something in Ren that let Aoba win. He just happened to fix the worm along the way. He only found out that Ren was one of the first models made. When Noiz came to the island and started Rhyme 3-4 years ago, Ren's model was no longer being used by anyone. Noiz goes outside to look for food and Aoba runs after him. When Aoba finds Noiz again, he's buying a large quantity of food. Shocked by the large amount, Aoba stops him from buying anymore and offers to carry some. Noiz doesn't see a problem since he receives a lot of money for his high-paying job selling information. Noiz then points at the takoyaki that Aoba's holding and asks what it is. He doesn't seem to know local foods as he continues to press for an answer as well as the other food names such as crepes and fried donuts. Noiz remarks that they all have strange names but are tasty. Aoba asks what he's been eating since then to which he answers that he's been living on delivery pizza and pasta, and not tired of them. Noiz continues to eat his sweets and other foods, even snatching the takoyaki from Aoba's hand. Good Ending After the incident, Noiz was sent to the hospital. Aoba went to see him and told Noiz that once he is released, Tae wants to make him a meal, which made Noiz embarrassed but he doesn't show it. Aoba is relieved that Noiz's senses are returning. Noiz drops a bread crumb as Aoba laughs saying that Noiz is still a kid. Noiz tells Aoba that since his senses came back, he saw no meaning of getting himself involved with others, as many only used him for their own satisfaction, or for money or his body. Noiz realizes that pain isn't just physical, but emotional as well and tells Aoba when he protected Aoba, he'd rather die than see Aoba get injured. It took Noiz less than a month to recover and Noiz leaves the hospital but disappears for a while. He one day shows up at the Junk Shop, dressed in a suit and without all his piercings. Aoba’s gets mad that he just left without any notice but Noiz tells Aoba that he went home to Germany to his parents and apologized for running away and never gone back or had any contact. His parents seem to had been worried and apologized to and his father asked Noiz take over his company. Noiz came back to Japan for a brief time to take Aoba with him back to Germany. Aoba still doesn't know if he should take Noiz's invite until Haga tells Aoba to go, saying that their is something called a phone, which they can always communicate with. Aoba agrees to go with Noiz, when Kio calls Noiz weird for liking Aoba, especially since Aoba is a guy. Noiz tells Kio that he likes Aoba because he's Aoba, not because he is a guy. Mio gives Noiz a love letter but Noiz just thanks her and say that she is not a bad girl and will grow up to be a fine lady and picks Aoba up bridal style, telling her that he already has Aoba. In DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Noiz comes to Aoba's home to discuss to Tae about Aoba moving with Noiz to Germany. At first, Tae thought Aoba was going on a trip with Noiz, but now she is stunned. Noiz remarks that he needs Aoba and has already made preparations. Noiz also tells Tae that Aoba can come back to Japan anytime he wants. Aoba wants to go with Noiz because he is worried that Noiz will disappear again. Aoba tells Tae that his relationship with Noiz is strong. Tae allows Aoba to do what he wants and suprised to see Noiz without his piercings and wearing a formal attire. Noiz explains that since he is taking over his father's company, he wants to have a good impression. Bad Ending Aoba goes into Noiz's world which he "truly" wishes for. Noiz isn't alone now because Aoba is with him. As they touch each other, it hurts even more. Noiz is not feeling pain and Aoba thinks that it isn't reality. Later Noiz licks Aoba's blood. After a while the two describe happiness for Noiz. Aoba is stuck in Noiz's world where they are cut up and are bleeding but they can not die. Noiz is happy and doesn't care as long as Aoba is by his side, Aoba ask Noiz to let him go cause he can't take the pain, but Noiz will make Aoba stay with him forever. The screen then fades to black. Relationships Koujaku Noiz and Koujaku are always at each other's throats. Both often will call the other names and boast about how much stronger they are than the other, leading Aoba to have to break them apart. Noiz will often insult Koujaku by jabbing at his age, which is considered a highly rude gesture in Japan. Both seem to be on equal ground when it comes to physical confrontation as there was no winner or loser in their street fight (also because of the police breaking it up). Koujaku is highly wary of Noiz, and is always looking out for Aoba when it comes to him, despite Aoba insisting that it's fine. Despite their arguing, both are willing to put aside their differences and work together in order to help Aoba. Noiz also, while reluctant, listened to Koujaku when he motioned both him and Mink to put their hands in together for good luck. In their concept art, Koujaku and Noiz were originally supposed to be much more hot-headed and childish towards each other, fighting often and even breaking Aoba's furniture (seen below). However, this was toned down in their final designs. Humorously enough, they're still usually seen sitting or standing side by side in-game or in official art. Clear Noiz and Clear first meet when Noiz broke into Aoba's room and began to fighting him. If the player chooses the "I hear something on the roof" option, Clear will get in between them and seriously consider hurting Noiz for trying to harm Aoba. This marks their first meeting as not being the best choice, but if the player chooses "I hear something on the stairs", then Clear will barge in at the last second while Koujaku and Noiz are beating each other up before Tae comes in and stops them, resulting in a neutral confrontation. They meet again when Aoba gathers them together on how to save Tae. Noiz finds Clear to be much weirder than the first time they had met, but helps confirm his hand-drawn map on Tae's possible whereabouts. The group later begins to argue on whether they can work together or not, and Clear mentions just wanting to be friends with them all (affectionately tagging -san at the end of all their names), Noiz insisting that idea being stupid. Mink Noiz and Mink rarely interact but share the same reclusive, lone-wolf personalities. They often stick together if they both find a situation to be too ridiculous for their tastes. For example, both are reluctant to join Clear, Aoba and Koujaku in the hand pile scene, but do so anyway. Mink seems to have a silent confidence in Noiz's hacking and information-gathering skills as he asks him to match up Clear's maps and inquires where their best move should be next. In the April Fool's special, Noiz and Mink interact quite a lot, due to how silly they both think being interviewed on live radio is. They respond to the questions with one-worded answers or none at all. When asked about whether they had someone they were in love with, both immediately get defensive and agree that the whole thing is stupid. This frustrates Aoba but Clear notes that Mink and Noiz didn't deny it, prompting Aoba to prod them both about who it is (flustering both in the process). Both later try to leave together, but Ren stops them by lying sprawled out on both their laps (since they were sitting next to each other), preventing them from getting up. Mink's nickname for Noiz is "Maniac", leaving Noiz to constantly respond with a pouty, "I'm not a maniac.". Although, he doesn't seem to care enough to tell Mink to stop calling him that. Tae Noiz has a lot of respect for Tae, which surprises Aoba due to Noiz's personality. He freely let her scold him after breaking into Aoba's room and helps himself to her cooking. Noiz was also responsible for being able to track down her whereabouts when she was kidnapped. In Re:Connect, Noiz asks her for his permission to take Aoba overseas to Germany with him and promises to take care of him. Gallery early noiz design.jpg|Noiz's early design (note the feline-like features before becoming primarily rabbits). early kounoiz fighting over aoba.png|Concept art of Koujaku and Noiz fighting with Aoba in the background. early noiz 1.jpg|Early concept of Aoba and Noiz. noizdull.PNG haticon.PNG owww.PNG mode.PNG aww.PNG smile.PNG whoa.PNG noizicon.PNG Trivia *His name is either spelled Noise, Noiz or Noize, but the official name for him is spelled as Noiz. *Before Aoba Scrapped him, Noiz could only feel pain in his tongue. *He’s highly skilled in gathering information and his team earns money by selling information about where Usui will appear. *Noiz has one weakness, and that is seeing Aoba get hurt. *When he was younger he had a rabbit as a pet, though the current status of the rabbit is unknown. *Before being associated with rabbits, Noiz's concept art reveals him to have him being associated with either foxes and/or cats. He was also planned out to fight with a sword, which later became Koujaku's trait. Category:Character Category:Main